Love me, love me not
by Yupi D'Mocci
Summary: Porque todos alguna vez nos hemos preguntado ¿Qué siente Sasuke por Sakura? ¿En realidad la ama o siempre le ha sido indiferente? Incluso Sakura tuvo que haber dudado de su amor por Sasuke, después de todo ¿Qué chica se siente segura viviendo en la incertidumbre?


**¡Hola gente bonita!**

 **Aquí Yupina reportándose con un nuevo one-shot, después de mil años de no escrbir nada (No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda** **XD** **). La inspiración me llegó después de haber tenido una crisis existencial al ver el capítulo de Naruto de la semana pasada (malditos de Pierrot, me arruinaron la escena del poke con la música** **T-T** **). El tema a tratar aquí es la gran duda que muchos fans del SasuSaku se hacen "¿Qué siente Sasuke por Sakura?", pero para no dar más vueltas al asunto mejor los dejo con el fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Ya quisiera yo que Sasuke fuera mío *u*). En cambio esta historia si es 100% de mi autoría, escrita por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Espero que la disfruten :)**

Capítulo único

 ** _Love me, love me not_**

 **"En asuntos de amor, los locos son los que tienen más experiencia. De amor no preguntes nunca a los cuerdos; los cuerdos aman cuerdamente, que es como no haber amado nunca"**

 **Jacinto Benavente**

.

.

.

Era un día precioso en la aldea de la hoja. Ya saben, de esos días soleados donde las aves cantan y los niños juegan. Se sentía una tranquilidad en el aire que daba a entender que la primavera estaba en pleno auge. Desgraciadamente para Sakura Haruno parecía no ser un día ideal.

El humor de la chica pelirosa desentonaba totalmente con el ambiente que rodeaba a Konoha. Sakura estaba melancólica y con un humor por los suelos desde hace algunos días ¿La razón? Pues era bastante simple, el causante era cierto portador del sharingan que tenía meses sin pararse por la aldea.

El detonante de todo había sido la reciente boda de Naruto y Hinata hace un mes aproximadamente. Sakura no había podido evitar sentirse feliz por la pareja, pero fue inevitable recordar la relación (si así se podía llamarle) que tenía con el Uchiha.

Para colmo de males parecía que las parejas habían confabulado en su contra, pues donde sea que miraba solo veía amor flotando en el aire. Y es por eso que estaba ahí, sentada en la misma banca donde Sasuke la había dejado inconsciente antes de irse de Konoha por primera vez.

Sakura estaba empezando a dudar de su cordura y su amor por el chico. Pero ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo no quieren que dudara si después de acabada la guerra el chico la apartó nuevamente de su lado? ¿Cómo no dudar si después de que volviera a la aldea Sasuke solo se limitó a tratarla con la misma frialdad de siempre, incluso aún más de la acostumbrada? Y es por eso que solo una duda rondaba por su mente, pero la guardaba recelosamente en lo más profundo de su cabeza, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a aquella interrogante que solo la hacía querer desistir de su decisión de esperar a Sasuke.

"¿Qué sientes por mí?"

Últimamente era casi imposible que sus pensamientos no la abordaran y se movieran en esa dirección.

"¿Acaso la espera valdrá la pena? ¿Será mejor desistir y aceptar que este amor nunca será correspondido?"

"¿Qué significó aquella despedida en la puerta de Konoha?"

Desafortunadamente no encontraba respuesta para ninguna de esas interrogantes, lo viera por donde lo viera el chico era un misterio.

La brisa del atardecer rosó suavemente sus mejillas sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos. El sol daba sus últimos destellos antes de morir para dar paso al cielo nocturno. Otra vez se había pasado la tarde pensando sin resolver aquello que la importunaba.

Lo mejor sería regresar a casa antes de que anocheciera, por mucho que tuviera veinte años seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres y se ganaría el sermón del año si no llegaba para la cena.

Suspiró decidida a olvidar sus preocupaciones por un rato, y dándose ánimos internamente se levantó para emprender su camino. Le esperaba otra noche sin dormir.

Lo que la chica ignoraba es que, durante su acostumbraba meditación vespertina, había un espectador que cuidaba su distancia y observaba a escondidas procurando que la joven no lo descubriera.

¿Porque qué pensaría la gente si supieran que Sasuke Uchiha espiaba a Sakura Haruno como un crío enamorado?

 **FIN**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **¿Y qué les pareció? En lo personal siento que me quedó rara. Lo sé, dije que el tema a tratar eran los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Sakura, pero yo nunca dije que iba a esclarecer las cosas ni responder a la pregunta de manera directa XD, eso lo dejo a su criterio estimados lectores.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de apretar en el pequeño recuadro de abajo (sí, ese que dice review), me encantaría leer sus opiniones sobre el fic. Yo me despido deseándoles que tengan una linda noche.**

 **¡Yupi Out! :)**


End file.
